Mi primera vez
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Especial por los 5k de la historia Decisiones y arrepentimientos


**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Promesa?

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Su mano sostenía su muñeca con fuerza, negándose a mirarle a la cara, evadiendo cualquier respuesta a su pregunta. Disminuyó su agarre mientras la guiaba hacia la zona central de su dormitorio, vigilando las cortinas de la ventana que habían sido cerradas con antelación.

Apenas había luz en aquel espacio, meramente iluminado con un suave y luminoso candil. Que guiaba sus sombras a través del penetrante espacio de la noche. Y de nuevo el silencio como respuesta. Ella volvió a cruzar la mirada con él mientras demandaba una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué promesa? - insistió.

\- …... - sus pies rozaron la base de su cama, perfectamente ordenada y limpia. El aroma le tranquilizaba, pero su cercanía aumentaba su nerviosismo – Fue tu maldita idea. Puedes memorizar trescientos tipos de insectos que comen mierda y no puedes recordar lo que insistías durante meses.

\- Promesa... - pareció recapitular unos instantes mientras en su mente se dibujaban conversaciones anteriores - ¿¡Vamos a hacerlo!? ¿¡Ahora!?

\- No chilles tanto, idiota – su mano soltó su muñeca finalmente mientras buscaba un asiento en la base del colchón – Es una mala idea, vete.

\- No, espera – se sentó junto a él mientras volvía a coger sus manos - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Hay alguna fase previa a la penetración? ¿Qué hay de la excitación sexual? ¿Tengo que utilizar algún artilugio? ¿Puedo monitorizar tu pulso mientras-?

\- Si haces eso te echaré a patadas de aquí – recriminó mientras volvía la vista hacia ella - ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿ Por qué no debería estarlo?

\- Porque eres idiota – sus dedos recorrieron su mandíbula mientras la guiaban hacia la suya buscando sus labios – Una completa idiota...

Sus manos ascendieron con fiereza por su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello, aún sujeto por una pequeña goma elástica. Hundió sus dedos en él y comenzó a soltar su melena hasta dejar que acariciara su helada nuca. Su boca no era ningún misterio. Había recorrido aquella cavidad decenas de veces. Comenzaba a controlar aquel impulso que bajaba desde su lengua y despertaba algo en su entrepierna. La cual no obedecía jamás sus órdenes. Pero una noche, sólo una noche, le permitiría estar despierta.

Hanji se aproximó hacia él y se tumbó en la cama guiándole por encima de ella, hasta descansar su cabeza sobre un suave almohadón. Con cada pequeño mordisco sobre su labio inferior, notaba que su pecho se hundía bajo él. Un extraño habitante que emergía de su cadera y amenazaba la de ella, frotándose con violencia, pugnando por salir al exterior.

El frío comenzó a inundar su clavícula conforme su camisa era abierta poco a poco, dejando que su piel aspirase la fragancia de sus sábanas, mientras aquel interminable beso no se detenía jamás. Apenas notaba la sequedad que se generaba por la fricción mientras el volvía a humedecer sus dañados labios con su saliva. Se detuvo en el botón que mostraba su pecho mientras parecía forcejear con él. Tal vez hubiera ganado peso tras los atentos cuidados de su ayudante, y la superficie de su camisa fuese demasiado estrecha para permitirle deshacerse de ella. De nuevo sus dedos intentando empujar el botón con torpeza.

\- ¿Quieres que me la quite yo? - sugirió con picardía.

\- Tché. ¿Acaso te la has pegado al torso? - recriminó mientras continuaba forcejando con el botón – Estúpida camisa...

\- Levi, puedo quitarmela yo si quieres...

\- Mierda... - la sujetó de la cintura y la obligó a incorporarse – Quédate así, me costará menos si estás sentada.

Hanji sonrió mientras pareció detectar un pequeño temblor en sus dedos que continuaban desabrochando su camisa botón a botón. Hasta que su plano abdomen quedó a la vista. Su torso solamente envuelto en una fina capa de tela que cubría sus senos. Levi pareció visualizarlo unos segundos mientras buscaba una apertura similar a la camisa. Varias tiras salían de su pecho y se cruzaban en su espalda. Ceñida a su pecho y manteniéndolo preso para su trabajo en el campo de batalla. Pero aquella noche, solo era un estorbo. Dirigió sus manos a sus axilas y lo levantó hacia arriba mientras ella levantaba los brazos. Hanji comenzó a reírse mientras aquella pequeña camisa ajustada se quedaba atascada en su cabeza mientras él tiraba de ella hacia arriba.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ¿es la primera vez que le quitas la ropa a una mujer?

\- ¿Por qué esta maldita mierda es tan ajustada? - continuó tirando mientras retiraba la pieza de ropa de su nariz - ¿Cómo te pones esta maldita cosa a diario?

\- Usualmente no me lo quito. Es cómodo y no me molesta.

\- …..

Sus brazos quedaron libres de la restricción mientras retiraba aquella prenda y la arrojaba lejos de allí. Sus pechos marcados por las cicatrices de fieras batallas. Algunas heridas comenzaban a desaparecer, otras permanecerían toda su vida. Su mano ascendió por su cintura guiándola de nuevo hacia él, y permitiendo que su lengua volviese a explorar su boca. Cargando de calor aquella piel expuesta que amenazaba con helarse. Conforme su tacto distinguía aquella pequeña zona que emergía de su torso podía distinguir aquella piel nueva que se recuperaba del resto. Suave, tersa, sin mácula.

Como seda que cubriese sus pechos y permitía que sus dedos resbalasen por toda su extensión, hasta permitir que su pequeño saliente de un color más oscuro que el resto de su pecho acariciase la palma de su mano. Tal vez algo rugoso, pero que crecía cada vez que sus dedos jugaban con él.

Levi desabotonó su camisa con fiereza mientras su lengua recorría su cuello. Su saliva delimitando una pequeña vena que mostraba una extraña sensación que no podía ubicar. ¿Excitación? ¿Deseo? ¿Miedo tal vez? . Su piel de marfil quedó al descubierto mientras parecía dirigir una mirada hacia la cadera de ella, aún cubierta. Y que no tardaría en ser desplazada.

\- ¿Estás segura? - volvió a insistir mientras dirigía sus manos hacia la cremallera.

\- Por supuesto – sus dedos le guiaron mientras terminaba de retirar sus pantalones.

No era la primera vez que observaba aquella porción de piel expuesta. Demasiadas veces en las que había observado su cuerpo desnudo mientras lavaba aquellos kilos de suciedad que solían cubrirla. E irónicamente parecían haber desaparecido aquella noche. Como si hubiese preveído que aquella noche tomaría la iniciativa. Y que aquel valor que había recabado al sujetar su muñeca desaparecía con cada centímetro de tela que abandonaba su cuerpo.

Como si comprendiese su inquietud, Hanji dirigió sus brazos a su espalda y se abrazó a él mientras sonreía. Pequeñas hondas que se dibujaban en su torso mientras le instaba a relajarse. Pero el contacto de su pecho desnudo contra el suyo solo le incitaba a cubrir aquellos centímetros de piel expuesta con su propio cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo pesada contra el delicado cuello de ella. Rozando casi la locura, y permitiendo que sus pulsaciones se acelerasen hasta provocarle una parada cardíaca.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿El paraíso? ¿El infierno? Si con tan sólo un abrazo erizaba el cabello de su nuca, no era consciente de que sucedería cuando probase aquel tacto húmedo que se escapaba desde aquella pequeña y delicada abertura entre sus muslos.

Se separó con suavidad y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras se levantaba para quitárselo. Su instinto le guió a visualizar a la mujer perfectamente atenta sus movimientos. Y de nuevo aquella incomodidad de ser observado.

\- Deja de mirarme así. Sólo túmbate y estate quieta.

\- No, quiero mirarte. Nunca te he visto completamente desnudo. Y tú a mí sí.

\- Si no te desnudases continuamente en mi habitación, no te habría visto tantas veces – se giró hacia la mujer dándole la espalda mientras era consciente de que seguía mirándole – Es incómodo, no me mires así.

\- Tengo curiosidad, ¿los hombres os quitáis toda la ropa cuando lo hacéis o solamente dejáis a la vista el miembro viril? ¿Es necesario la desnudez integral, o la parcial es posible para...?

\- Si tantas dudas tienes, ve y pregúntale a Mike o a Erwin – se burló mientras hundía su cabeza en la mano.

\- Ya le pregunté pero ninguno quiso responderme.

\- ¿Le has preguntando eso?

\- Sí, claro. Entonces, ¿vas a quitarte toda la ropa o solamente te bajarás los pantalones? - insistió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su zona.

\- ¿Hay alguna diferencia acaso?

\- Sí, claro. No podré verte el trasero si no te quitas la ropa.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres verme el maldito trasero?

\- Va, Levi, no seas tímido.

\- No soy tímido – gruñó mientras observaba como su pubis era desvestido con fiereza, su pantalón abandonando su cuerpo y acabando en el suelo.

Tal vez hiciera más de dos décadas desde que se había mostrado en aquella posición delante de una mujer. Pero la última vez que había estado desnudo frente a otra persona no pensaba en acostarse con ella de esa manera. Ni siquiera recordaba poseer nada del ligero vello púbico que bajaba desde su abdomen hasta el inicio de su pubis.

Y la persona con quién se había expuesto así no miraba inquisitivamente su erección mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Ni siquiera recordaba haber estado erecto. Solamente un niño que se desnudaba frente a su madre con naturalidad. Pero la mujer que estaba frente a él, no era su madre, ni siquiera un familiar o un simple compañero en las duchas del cuartel. Era alguien que se había obstinado en provocar mayor cercanía con él de lo que jamás nadie había estado. Una cercanía que disminuía con cada segundo que pasaba respirando el mismo aire que ella. Cada segundo que sostenía su hombro tras la batalla. Cada segundo que limpiaba la sangre de sus heridas. Cada segunda que ella le enseñaba aquello que le era desconocido. Cada segundo.

Y ahora le miraba expectante sin decir absolutamente nada, solamente mostrando un extenso análisis de aquella parte de su cuerpo que le había acompañado toda su vida. Y que en las últimas décadas se había transformado perdiendo su apariencia infantil para convertirse en algo digno de estudio.

\- ¿Has acabado de mirar? - bostezó con incomodidad mientras se aproximaba constatando que ella no desviaba la mirada – No va a caerse por mucho que lo mires. Puedo asegurarlo.

\- Es distinto – posó su mano en la barbilla con actitud pensativa – No nos dieron demasiada información en la instrucción, pero es distinto a los dibujos que había en las ilustraciones. Incluso cuando he tenido que amputar alguna pierna en la enfermería tampoco era así.

\- Es una maldita erección Hanji, no un experimento – escupió mientras la empujaba en la cama y la obligaba a recostarse – Dudo mucho que nadie se excite mientras le cortas una pierna.

\- He visto erecciones antes. Algunas involuntarias cuando tenía que inyectar algún medicamento. O incluso cuando vendábamos alguna herida. Es distinto, simplemente eso. La forma, el tamaño...

\- Me da igual, cállate de una vez – susurró mientras se tumbaba sobre ella besando el inicio de su pecho.

\- ¿Has visto los penes de otros hombres antes, Levi? ¿Has comparado o tal vez medido...?

\- No tengo interés en mirar eso – de nuevo no paraba de hablar, detuvo su boca frente al pecho de ella intentando recabar valor que se escapaba con cada maldita pregunta – Me da igual cómo la tengan los doscientos imbéciles que fingen ducharse mientras se masturban.

\- ¿Erwin y Mike también...?

\- Prefiero no saberlo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú también lo haces?

\- No pierdo mi tiempo en el baño.

\- Pero, ¿lo haces?

\- Soy un hombre, idiota.

\- ¡Oh! - se incorporó inquisitiva mientras demandaba más preguntas - ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Cual suele ser la duración? ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerlo en específico o es algo variable? ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿O es algo innato? ¿Notas alguna variación en el nivel de testosterona? ¿Tal vez algún relajante tras la primera carga preseminal? ¿O incluso posterior a la expulsión de-?

\- Juro que si vuelves a pronunciar una maldita palabra más de ese tema te sacaré a patadas de este cuarto y me da igual si Erwin te pilla con tu esquelético culo desnudo en el pasillo – sus manos agarraron su cara impidiéndole hablar - ¿Se puede saber a qué viene este estúpido interrogatorio?

\- Estoy nerviosa – admitió – Nunca me he acostado con nadie. Tal vez sea demasiado diferente, porque no entiendo cuál es el interés detrás del sexo.

\- Idiota... - sus manos dejaron libre su mandíbula mientras recorría su clavícula con los dedos, deteniéndose en una pequeña sutura que se presentaba rosada y desapareciendo poco a poco – Esos imbéciles andan como animales en celo buscando continuamente unas piernas entre las que dormir cada noche. No hay nada admirable en eso.

\- Pero has aceptado hacerlo conmigo. Por primera vez – añadió mientras buscaba su mirada esquiva.

\- No puedo ignorar cada vez que decides que mi habitación es el lugar perfecto para cambiarte o decides besarme porque te da la gana. Yo también tengo instintos.

\- ¿Y qué te dicen sus instintos?

\- Qué te relajes y me dejes continuar...

Su voz se volvió un susurro mientras hundía sus labios contra su cuello. Dientes que aprisionaban la carne y la devoraban sin compasión. Dejando que la saliva que escapaba de su lengua se fundiese con la suave seda que delimitaba su nuca.

Presionó su abdomen contra el de ella mientras reclamaba algo de atención en su zona más baja. Donde el torrente de sangre no paraba de imponerse en su recia musculatura y acababa en su erección. Y de nuevo aquella sensación hostigante que tuvo la primera vez que la besó en aquella posición. Un extraño deseo incontrolable. Incapaz de gestionar. No sabía si aquella fina abertura sería suficiente para calmar a la bestia que emergía dentro de él.

Pero necesitaba comprobarlo. Con urgencia. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo su pecho delizando una fina tangente hasta su curvatura interior. Bajando por la fina piel de su muslo hasta ubicar sus dedos junto a su húmeda abertura. Su pulgar acarició una pequeña masa que sobresalía mientras comprobaba que aquella extraña sensación penetraba sus sentidos y era dirigida constantemente hacia su entrepierna. Como un temblor eléctrico.

¿Feromonas tal vez? Si aquel aroma dulzón no hubiese cegado su cordura, hubiera intentado recordar aquellos pedantes libros que ella solía leer a menudo. Descubrir algo de su anatomía que no podía percibir solo con el tacto. El porqué tenerla tan cerca detenía su corazón y lo propulsaba al mismo tiempo. Hasta una cadencia que no podría ser reproducida mediante ningún instrumento musical.

Su lengua se hundió sobre su abdomen, salado por el sudor que ella había empezado a emanar mientras se retorcía entre las sábanas. Prefería su cama en un estado de mayor orden, pero parecía que se había obstinado en deshacerla. Sus falanges encontraron una jugosa masa de carne que se abría en dos. Rosada. Frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Aquel era el aspecto que tenía una mujer dentro de su zona baja?

No solía leer aquellos libros que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Pero la mayoría de mujeres que había visto en ellos eran distintas. Sus piernas eran más gruesas. Su interior más húmedo y oscuro. Y aquella diminuta abertura. Aquella ridícula y jodida abertura. Bajó su vista hacia su glande que parecía hincharse y dirigirse con premura hacia aquella entrada. Intentó visualizar la escena.

Imposible. Aquello no cabía allí. Volvió a hundir sus dedos en aquella abertura. Hanji echó su espalda hacia atrás mientras soltaba un extraño gemido ahogado. Dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia su pene, que continuaba insatisfecho e incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Separó sus piernas con cuidado mientras se colocaba entre ella. El mecanismo era simple. No necesitaba ninguna lección para ello. Solamente tenía que meterla. Y en algún punto, aquel contacto debería ser lo suficientemente placentero para ambos como para repetir aquella escena que veía una y otra vez mientras permanecía subido a aquel tejado. Una pareja a escondidas que se escondía en la oscuridad.

Levantó su vista por última vez encontrándose con la de ella. Que parecía ansiosa. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que implicaba aquel primer contacto. Aquel vínculo irrompible. Dudaba que volviera a encontrarse con nadie más en aquella situación. Sentado entre sus piernas, con aquel extraño fuego sin apagar que borraba cualquier capacidad de raciocinio. Solo ella provocaba eso en él. Y necesitaba confirmar que sólo ella podía apagar el incendio que se cernía sobre su espina dorsal.

Comenzó a apoyarse sobre ella mientras respiraba intranquilo. Su mano sujetaba su miembro apuntando a su intimidad mientras continuaba abriendo sus piernas. Sus labios se posaron con ternura sobre el encuentro de sus pechos. Notaba que el aire que salía de su nariz acariciaba su piel con demasiada velocidad. Su respiración desacompasada. Incapaz de pausarla.

\- ¿Estás segura? - oyó su voz repetir de nuevo como si hubiera olvidado el resto de su vocabulario.

\- Te lo dije. Quiero experimentar aquello que nunca he experimentado. ¿Estás seguro tú? ¿Seguro de que sea yo?

\- No tenía muchas opciones. Eras tú o Erwin. Y Erwin no sale nunca de su maldito despacho.

\- Vaya, que decepción. Erwin es un hombre muy atractivo.

\- Y mucho más callado que tú.

\- Si te da vergüenza, puedo hablar con él en tu lugar. No debes ser tímido Levi.

\- No me apetece pasar un mes encerrado en un mugriento calabozo. - sus dedos recorrieron su cabello despeinado mientras recogía sus mechones bajo su oreja – Me da igual cómo sea la otra persona. Su maldito cargo. Su dinero. Su posición. O cuantos días pase encerrada en un estúpido laboratorio sin ducharse ni comer las raciones adecuadas.

\- Sigue – sus labios se alzaron mientras sonreía escuetamente, escondiendo su mirada entre sus ojos grisáceos, reflejando cada uno de los sentimientos que escondía a sí misma.

\- Eres la única. Y siempre va a ser así. No se me dan bien las personas. Y eres la única a la que he permitido estar aquí. Desnuda. En mi habitación. - de nuevo sus dedos enredados entre su cabello – Solo tú.

\- ¿Aunque haya pasado dos semanas encerrada en mi laboratorio por mi último experimento? ¿Aún así me dejarás entrar?

\- Aunque entres por esa puerta con tus malditas botas llenas de barro. Te arrastraré al maldito baño y luego te traeré yo mismo. Hanji, yo... - dos palabras atascadas en su garganta, fundiéndose con el infinito.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No importa. - visualizó su estado, aún latiendo y se encaminó hacia ella – Voy a meterla.

\- V-vale – musitó algo sonrojada.

La mera entrada rezumaba una extraña y pegajosa sensación. Un fino líquido que cubría su interior. Levantó uno de sus labios con el dedo y aproximó su miembro hacia ella. Aquel pequeño roce era demasiado cálido. Amenazando con fundir aquella parte de su cuerpo conforme comenzaba a introducirla. Su punta rozó su interior y una horrible sensación de culminar se apoderó de él.

Un alarido de dolor le hizo levantar su cabeza hacia ella. ¿Acaso aquello no era placentero para ella? Su pene continuaba siendo absorbido lentamente por aquella humedad incesante. Otro alarido. ¿De nuevo insatisfacción? Ni siquiera había podido terminar de introducirse para demostrar si era un buen amante, pero parecía que aquellas escuetas lecciones oídas de labios de su propia madre no habían sido suficientes.

Aquel calor continuó asfixiándole. Mientras parecía corromper su alma. Aquellos alaridos de dolor no desaparecían, pero el placer continuaba emanando de cada poro de su cuerpo. Una sensación distinta para ambos. Hanji dirigió su mano hacia su hombro y comenzó a clavar sus uñas mientras comenzaba a llorar con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

\- Hey, oye. ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas tanto? Todo el mundo hace esto. Si no la meto no podré hacer nada.

\- ¡Pero duele! ¡En ningún libro hablaba sobre el dolor! ¿¡A tí no te duele!?

\- Baja la voz idiota. No quiero miradas mañana en el comedor – volvió su vista hacia la conexión que se había generado entre ambos - ¿¡Estás sangrando!?

\- ¿Sangre? - la mujer se incorporó apoyada en su espalda – Puede que... Había un libro... Hablaba sobre una membrana que se rompía. ¿Tú no tienes una, Levi?

\- ¿Tener qué? ¿Por qué hay tanta maldita sangre? ¡Ni siquiera la he metido entera!

\- ¡El himen Levi, el himen! ¿Los hombres no tenéis himen masculino?

\- …... - sus ojos no desaparecían de su miembro aún retenido por su entrada – Nunca he oído esa estúpidez.

\- ¿Los hombres no sangráis cuando tenéis sexo?

\- No.

\- ¿¡Y por qué tengo que sangrar yo!?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero relájate de una maldita vez. No entra.

Hanji se agarró a su espalda aún clavando sus uñas y dejando marcas en su piel de alabastro. Cada milímetro que se adentraba en ella le invadía al mismo tiempo un terrible dolor y el mismo paraíso. Había podido masajear aquella parte de sí mismo en numerosas ocasiones. Pero jamás podría equipararla a la sensación que tenía cuando la penetraba.

Su punta se introdujo hasta encontrar el fin de aquel extraño laberinto de sensaciones. Palpitaciones que amenazaban continuamente a su erección con finalizar. Pero su instinto le guiaba. Agarró sus caderas y comenzó a mover su cadera mientras observaba que su propio miembro salía de su interior. Manchado de carmesí.

Decidió agregar aquella imagen a su galería personal, solo para ella. Cubierta de sangre mientras disfrutaba de su interior. Una incómoda sensación mientras observaba sus ojos llorando. Pero demasiado placentero a nivel físico.

\- Es injusto...

\- Lo sé – sus caderas comenzaron a introducirse de nuevo. Un movimiento que dejaba que su pene entrase en aquella cálida cueva y saliese. Fricción que excitaba sus sentidos.

\- ¿Esto te gusta?

\- …...

\- Es doloroso. ¿A tí no te duele?

\- No... - jadeos mientras aquel vaivén comenzaba a tornarse más veloz – No lo hago a propósito. ¿Puedes aguantar?

\- Creo que sí...

De nuevo se aferró a su nuca. Aquellas embestidas que perforaban su interior. Podía notar cada espasmo penetrando contra las venas que cubrían aquella fulminante erección, como si fuese una bomba con peligro de detonar. Pequeños susurros contra su piel. Temblores en las piernas de la mujer a la que embestía con fuerza. Notaba que aquel acto se había convertido en un infierno para ella.

Pero si no dejaba que aquella cascada que emergía de ella se derritiera contra él, ardería en llamas en aquella habitación. Se apoyó contra ella y agarró su tobillo con suavidad, levantando su pierna y colocándola contra su hombro. Una reminiscencia vino a su mente. Un primer ejercicio juntos. Una estúpida patada que tardó semanas en aprender. Pero aquella sensación de percibir su elasticidad, chocando contra su hombro y una ola de éxtasis que le transportó a una escena idílica. En la que ponía a prueba aquellos años como soldado fuera del campo de batalla.

Y ahora aquel sueño se había hecho realidad. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y procedió a repetir la misma acción con su otra pierna. Ni siquiera notaba el desgaste de los años. ¿Hasta que punto podría penetrarla? Piernas infinitas que abrazaban su cuello. Piel tersa. Heridas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, pero que desaparecían con el continuo roce de sus cuerpos. Ahogado entre el placer de sus caderas.

Su respiración se volvían más entrecortada. Tal vez podría pasar horas combatiendo. Pero el sudor que caía por su frente mostraba que aquella presa no había sido aún satisfecha. Necesitaba más de su cebo que le atraía y le guiaba ciegamente hacia su interior. Una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

De nuevo otra fuerte embestida provocando un alarido por su parte. La culpabilidad crecía en su interior con cada centímetro que la penetraba. Pero su instinto sólo se encargaba de dominar su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento – volvió a repetir inconscientemente – Lo siento.

Sus manos sujetaron su cintura. Se inclinó sobre ella y dejó que sus labios se disculpasen con los de ella. Un beso que enviaba una pequeña oleada de alivio. Aquellos alaridos disminuían con cada pequeño roce de sus labios. Recorrió su boca con su lengua, ahogando cualquier indicio de retomar aquel festival de gritos.

Que comenzaba a cesar. Y cada pequeño grito moría en su garganta. Hasta dejar de existir. Sus pestañas se levantaron y aquel resplandor ámbar brillaba en su dirección. Una extraña sensación que jamás había visto antes. Cargada de lujuria, pugnando por más. Volvió a lamer el interior de su boca mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de su nuca. Cada pequeña gota de sudor mezclándose con sus dedos.

\- Sigue... - susurró en su oído.

\- Hay una navaja en la mesa de al lado – su abrazo se cernió sobre ella – si te duele demasiado clavamela en la espalda.

Hanji sonrió hacia él mientras su mano recorría su mandíbula. Podía percibir en su inhóspita mirada aquel continúo sentimiento de culpa. Frunció el ceño intentando hacer desaparecer aquel vaho de dolor. Pero por muy invisible que pretendiese volver aquella sensación desgarradora. No podía hacer desaparecer la culpa de sus ojos.

Sus manos encontraron sus muñecas. Se aferró a él con fuerza, dándole permiso para continuar. No comprendía porque las otras mujeres parecían disfrutar de aquel tipo de encuentros. Tal vez dependía de la incomodidad. O de la frecuencia. Pero se había dedicado a la experimentación. ¿Qué clase de soldado se consideraría si no era capaz de aguantar aquello?

Levi bajó sus caderas y cogió impulso. Su penetración adquirió una celeridad inusitada. Parecida a aquellos tantes rítmicos que había entonado en el campo de batalla. Demostrando que aquella agilidad que lo caracterizaba no aparecía solamente frente a una figura colosal. Sus manos se aferraron al mullido colchón. Reclamando estabilidad mientras aquel continúo vaivén generaba aún más humedad en su interior.

Una extraña sensación que provocaba una expresión desconocida. Jamás vista en su rostro. Podía observar sus jadeos eróticos reflejados en el eco de la habitación. Su espalda se tensó mientras se apretaba contra ella. El calor terminó de derretir su piel. Y emergió de su interior. Un extraño flujo comenzó a invadir la cavidad de ella. Levi arqueo la espalda y dejó que un gemido sordo escapara de su tráquea.

\- Mierda... - su voz sonaba ahogada mientras se separaba – Joder, mierda.

\- Noto algo... cálido – la mujer se incorporó con fiereza observando su propio pubis inundado por una mezcla blaquecina que se fundía con su propia sangre - ¿Eso es semen?

\- No voy a justificarme. Soy un imbécil incapaz de contenerse – comenzó a buscar desesperado la camisa que había arrojado en algún punto de la habitación horas atrás – Lo siento, Hanji. Joder. Vuelvo enseguida.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a la maldita enfermería a buscar alguna medicina. – se aproximó hacia ella y besó su frente con cautela mientras comenzaba a abrochar los botones sin demasiada precisión – Lo siento – volvió a repetir.

\- Levi, la enfermera guarda una botella de vino debajo del armario de los antisépticos.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

\- Es una noche especial. Hay que celebrarlo. Y ahora mismo noto que me arden las entrañas. No me importaría disminuir un poco el dolor.

\- Idiota – se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras cojeaba colocándose sus zapatos – Una botella de vino, entendido. ¿Alguna petición más?

\- Sí. Solo respondéme una cosa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Si este dolor desaparece, ¿querrás volver a hacerlo una vez más conmigo?

\- Una y mil veces más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por fin he podido acabar el lemon especial de los 5k en _Decisiones y arrepentimientos. _Debo decir que creía que llegaría antes a esa cantidad de lecturas, dadas las lecturas que tenían los primeros capítulos. Pero decayeron a mitad del fanfic. En los últimos capítulos no lo leían ni la mitad. Me gusta hacer estos especiales como agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia de principio a final y no la han abandonado. Pero visualizando lo que he tardado en llegar a este número, presupongo que no haré más este tipo de detalles. Posiblemente haga algún sorteo al finalizar el fanfic para aquellos que aún persisten y por los que aún escribo para darles un final digno.**

**Gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a esta pequeña historia. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
